Ultimate Company Smackdown/Smackers United
Smackers United '''is the story mode for Ultimate Company Smackdown. Gameplay Smackers United combines the mechanics of the fighting game with the mechanics of a platformer. It is a side-scroller that involves the characters battling a variety of enemies, traveling throughout platforms, some with grabbable ledges. The stats, abilities, attacks, special moves, and mechanics of each character carries over perfectly from regular matches to the story mode. The enemies fought are mainly lightweights, with midweights and heavyweights appearing once in a while. This prevents the player from being overwhelmed. Each enemy has access to their own standard special, side special, up special, diagonal special, and down special, each for their own use, but no regular attacks. Bosses also have their own specials, in addition to the regular attacks that playable characters have. Certain bosses also have their own special abilities. All characters that appear in Smackers United, whether playable character, enemy, mid-boss, or boss, also have their own Ultimate Attack. Items can appear during gameplay, depending on whether items are enabled or not by the player. The frequency of items appearing can be set by the player as well. For each level, there are characters that can be chosen by the player to play as. The number of total characters available a level will always vary, in addition to the number of characters that can be chosen for the level's team, and the number of stocks that each character has. If a playable character is KO'd, the next character in the waiting pool becomes playable. This is the only way to switch playable characters, not counting switching by using transformations. At the beginning of a level, one of five difficulties can be selected. The difficulties are Piece of Cake, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Rock Hard. As the difficulty level increases, the fighting level of the enemies, number of enemies, and frequency of items not appearing, will increase, in addition to other changes. Story Every met character (symbolized by bolding, with unlockable characters also symbolized with italics) will become unlocked if not already. Introduction On a massive beach, all of the starter hero characters that are playable will be enjoying themselves at a party. They will have fun swimming, playing volleyball, getting tans, and other beach activities. Shortly, a large green portal will appear in the sky, making everyone frightened and worried. As they try to figure out what's going on. Mario, Goku, Pac-Man, Sonic, Mickey Mouse, Spongebob, Eddy, Mega Man, Bugs Bunny, Optimus Prime, Shrek, Black Mage, Kratos, Cuboy, and Chris McLean all get picked out of the crowd and sucked into the portal. In fear of what will happen to them, the other characters at the party scatter. Mushroom Kingdom '''Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Blue Toad & Yellow Toad, and Parakarry arrived to search for Mario. They started off on a cliff, before Kirby and Parakarry took turns floating all of them to the bottom on the start of their adventure. Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Blue Toad & Yellow Toad, Parakarry Selections: 3 Stocks: 2 Enemies: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Chain Chomp, Bullet Bill, Spiny, Lakitu Goal: Reach the end. After passing through the enemies, the characters arrived at Peach's castle. All of the sudden, Bowser, King Dedede, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf, appeared from a green portal identical to the one from earlier, albeit smaller. The villains attacked. Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Blue Toad & Yellow Toad, Parakarry Selections: 3 Stocks: 2 Mid-Bosses: Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede Enemies: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Chain Chomp, Bullet Bill, Spiny, Lakitu Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. After the villains were defeated, they were sucked back into a green portal. A green energy bomb appeared in the middle of the hero group, exploding and sending all of the heroes flying in various directions. Bikini Bottom Patrick ''was sitting at his home, bored. He went over to Spongebob's house to see if he wanted to play, but there wasn't anybody there. He yelled out for Spongebob, with nobody responding. He decided to keep yelling, and ''Aquaman ''came in to see what all the noise was about. Patrick asked Aquaman to help find his friend, and he agreed. Playable Characters: Patrick, Aquaman Selections: 2 Stocks: 4 Enemies: Jellyfish, Nematode, Trench Monster, Chocolate Eating Scallop Goal: Reach the end. Surface Patrick and Aquaman exited the ocean, and ended up on the surface. There, they saw '''Benson, who was enraged about what happened to Eddy, and about what might happen to the park. Near him was Porky Pig, who in fear, tried to calm him down. Once Benson was finally calmed, the four were attacked by Darkseid '''and ''Halloween Wizard. Playable Characters: Patrick, Aquaman, Benson, Porky Pig Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Mid-Bosses: Darkseid, Halloween Wizard Enemies: Aero-trooper, Gravi-Guard, Hunger Dog Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. After Darkseid and Halloween Wizard were defeated, Halloween Wizard used telekinesis to throw a large, nearby tree onto the heroes. Darkseid then prepared his Omega Beams. Right before they came out, Omi jumped in and used his Golden Tiger Claws to create a portal that the Omega Beams went into. The other end of the portal was above Darkseid, and the Omega Beams zapped him away. Worried about the current situation, Halloween Wizard quickly vanished. Danville Phineas '''and ''Ferb were plotting out a machine to combat the new force they were going up against. In the middle of its production, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Quicksilver, and Storm arrived and asked if they can do anything to help. The brothers started to show them the blueprints of what they were working on, but Doctor Doom grabbed the boys and flew away, leaving an army of Doombots. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Quicksilver, Storm Selections: 2 Stocks: 5 Enemies: Doombot, Meatling, Klimpalooner, Lawn Gnome, Mitch's Robot Goal: Defeat all enemies. Iron Man and Quicksilver flew away to save Phineas and Ferb. The others were about to follow, but were separated when a green energy bomb appeared and exploded, blasting them away. Iron Man and Quicksilver went throughout the city until they saw Doctor Doom. He was on top of a building with Phineas and Ferb, along with Kakashi, Dig Dug, and Donkey Kong. He had captured all of them, and was taking them into a green portal. Iron Man and Quicksilver flew to the building to rescue the heroes. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Quicksilver Selections: 2 Stocks: 3 Mid-Bosses: Doctor Doom Enemies: Doombot, Mitch's Robot Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. The final attack sent Doctor Doom flying into the portal, but without his captives. Kakashi said they should start moving and see if there was anybody who needed help, but Donkey Kong said there were too many enemies that they wouldn't be able to deal with. Iron Man told everyone to go to Phineas' and Ferb's house and continue the work on their machine. Kakashi and Dig Dug dug into the ground to create a tunnel for everyone to travel through. Pac-Land Jin Kazama '''seemed very stressed. He sat down in front of a house to think. A few minutes later, he noticed '''Athena '''walking around, and she sat down to talk to him. Athena explained how she'd never seen anything like it, but assured him that it would be okay, and that he should let things be for the moment. Jin said that she was right, and that he'd go back home and forget about it. However, '''Dipper '''overheard the conversation and jumped onto Jin, trying to tell him he shouldn't let his guard down if he was a good fighter. Dipper followed Jin home. Yakushima Jin was met with a big surprise as they found out that a large portion of the island had been destroyed. The destroyers of the island were the ''Pac-Man Ghosts, inside of a large robot. Jin threw a punch at the robot to break it, knocking the ghosts out of it. The Pac-Man Ghosts charged at Jin and Dipper. Suddenly, Athena used Teleport to rejoin them. Playable Characters: Jin Kazama, Athena, Dipper Selections: 1 Stocks: 2 Mid-Bosses: Pac-Man Ghosts Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. Athena trapped the Pac-Man Ghosts inside of a forcefield. Dipper pulled out a notebook and pencil and told the ghosts to explain everything, but Athena told Dipper to leave them alone. Dipper got upset and decided to look for something to study. He found Metamorpho, who showed him his shapeshifting abilities. Metamorpho told Dipper how there was a large number of people with different abilities out there. Dipper asked Metamorpho to help him learn about them, so Metamorpho became a plane and flew Dipper off. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Mac & Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo ''stepped outside, only to see '''Ice King '''freezing the city. Ice King shot a freezing blast at them, and they jumped back inside to avoid it. After freezing the entire home, Ice King flew off. Mac said that they need to find a way to escape the home. Eduardo attempted to ram down the door, but he couldn't. Mac suggested that they used the laser puppy, so Bloo held it up and tried to laser down the door. After that, Eduardo tried to ram it again. It wouldn't go down. Finally, Mac said that Coco could lay something to held them escape. But first, she needed some excitement. Playable Characters: Mac & Bloo, Eduardo, Coco Selections: 2 (one is Coco) Stocks: 2 Enemies: Penguin Goal: Defeat all enemies. Coco layed some bomb eggs, and threw them at the door. Then, Bloo shot it with the laser puppy. The door finally came down after Eduardo rammed it. After realizing how cold it was, they went inside to get some coats, then split up to find the Ice King. Mac & Bloo saw a small ice dragon and thought he was an imaginary friend, so they decided to talk to him. They said that he should help them, and the dragon agreed. Hiding under a tablecloth and blending in with the snow, the trio snuck past snowmen and penguins. They followed the enemies to the Ice King, who was in a large ice exoskeleton. The ice dragon turned into a fire dragon, and melted a large hole in the exoskeleton, which Mac & Bloo were amazed at. They climbed through and reached Ice King. However, the king tossed his crown out of the exoskeleton to a penguin, who tobogganed away. '''Geno was lost and cold. Fortunately, Coco found him, and layed a parka egg. She gave the parka to Geno. They then heard a noise that sounded like the pounding of metal, so they followed it and saw a factory. When entering, they noticed '''''Smithy turning innocent plants and animals into machines. This included Ratchet '''and '''Twilight Sparkle. Geno approached Smithy and told him how he would harm the environment if he kept turning things into machines. Smithy said that it was time to enter a new age. As this was happening, Coco rescued Ratchet and Twilight Sparkle. Playable Characters: Coco Selections: 1 Stocks: 1 Enemies: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Chain Chomp Goal: Reach Ratchet and Twilight Sparkle. Geno, Coco, Ratchet, and Twilight Sparkle exited the factory as Smithy continued to create machines. Eduardo was slowly creeping around as he looked for Ice King. He was stopped by a red shield, held by Proto-Man. The robot pointed his arm cannon, telling Eduardo to identify himself, but the friend only cried. Proto-Man dropped his shield and cannon, and said that he'd help get back whoever he lost at the beach. In return, he asked for help getting back Mega Man. Eduardo agreed, not sure of what to expect. Thousand Sunny Straw Hat Pirates''' Luffy', '''Zoro', Sanji, Nami, Nico Robin, Usopp, Franky, Tony Tony Chopper ''rode aboard the ship, singing. Suddenly, a being coated in energy crashed into the ship and split into pieces. The being was '''Frieza. All of the pirates flew in random directions, and Frieza randomly picked a pirate to go after. Club Penguin Penguin '''was busy in his igloo. After sipping some coffee and watching TV, he fed his puffles, and bought some furniture to add to his home. After he placed an expensive big screen TV, Luffy smashed through the roof of the igloo and destroyed it. Luffy saw Penguin, laughed, and grabbed him. Luffy started dancing, saying Penguin was cool. Luffy then put Penguin on his head. Penguin complained about Luffy breaking his TV, but Luffy claimed that he didn't need one. Pengi headbutted down the igloo's door, and walked in. Luffy said that Pengi was even cooler than Penguin, and started dancing with him. Penguin told Luffy that Pengi had been blending in with other penguins, and attacking them. Chilly and Snowl come in, completing the ''Ice Enemies. Playable Characters: Luffy, Penguin Selections: 2 Stocks: 1 Mid-Bosses: Ice Enemies Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. Penguin said that they should find other penguins, and make sure they're okay. Luffy got excited to see the other penguins. Playable Characters: Luffy, Penguin Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Enemies: Bukiset, Emp, Wappa Goal: Reach Elsa. Luffy and Penguin found Elsa lying at the Dock. Elsa said that there are others that need to be protected, and that she'll get to work on creating some sort of ice fortress to protect everybody. Elsa told Luffy and Penguin to bring everybody to her. Luffy and Penguin set out. Talys Marth '''walked out of a castle with '''Ichigo. Marth explained that it was a priority for him to find Mario, and that he considered it his duty as a prince. Zoro suddenly crashed down from the air. He got up and noticed Marth's and Ichigo's swords. Zoro says he wants to see how good of swordsmen Marth and Ichigo are, so he runs up and slashes with two of his katana. Together, Marth and Ichigo block Zoro's strikes, and slide him away. Zoro verbally acknowledges their strength. Zoro tells Marth and Ichigo about somebody completely destroying the Thousand Sunny and scattering his crew. Marth says they need to be prepared for enemies coming in at any time, and leads the other two to an army of enemies. Playable Characters: Marth, Zoro, Ichigo Selections: 2 Stocks: 3 Enemies: Macedon, Dragoon, Grust Goal: Defeat all enemies. Mega Beach Sanji landed on the large island strip. He explored around, hoping to find some pretty girls. The only person he found is Big Hat Pirate, However, Big Hat Pirate had seen him first, and started to make plans. When Sanji found him, Big Hat Pirate explained that he wanted to get revenge on who had killed him. Sanji asked if it was a pretty girl. Weirded out, Big Hat Pirate lies and says that his killer had a very beautiful girlfriend, who would take Sanji if Sanji beat the killer in a fight. A navy ship then pulls onto the beach. Marines on the ship have wanted posters of Sanji and Big Hat Pirate. Playable Characters: Sanji, Big Hat Pirate Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Enemies: Marine Goal: Reach the navy ship. Sanji and Big Hat Pirate board the navy ship, and kick out all of the marines in it. Together, they take the ship across the sea. Ilium Island Rupert saw a monstrous being, and thought it was a rare Vivosaur. He said that he wanted it, so he tried to use Tanstro to fight it, but Tanstro just slept. The monster laughed. Rupert swaps Tanstro out with the huge Shoni. Scared, the monster reverted to its original form, which was Marceline. Rupert walked away, disappointed, but Marceline floated after him, saying she was better than whatever a Vivosaur was. Rupert guided Marceline to some Fossil Fighters battling each other. Two of the fighters, going against each other, were Princess Bubblegum and Mr. Fantastic. Marceline and Rupert went to them. Princess Bubblegum, who had a Shanshan, said that she wanted to try some paleontology, so she took up Fossil Fighting. Mr. Fantastic, who was using UCS' Dimetro, said that he wanted a better idea of how Vivosaurs worked. He then pointed to some Vivosaurs coming towards them, fascinated. Rupert said something wasn't right, and that they needed to fight. Playable Characters: Rupert, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Mr. Fantastic, Dimetro Selections: 3 Stocks: 3 Enemies: Guera, Edapho, Dikelo, Tophis Goal: Defeat all enemies. Nami fell out of the sky, and landed on Princess Bubblegum's Shanshan. When Shanshan looked at her, Nami yelled. Iron Island Nico Robin landed on the roof of the only building of the Sinnoh island. She let herself down, and went into the cave. Playable Characters: Nico Robin Selections: 1 Stocks: 4 Enemies: Zubat, Golbat, Geodude, Graveler, Onix Goal: Reach B2F 1. As soon as Nico Robin stepped into another room, a Steelix popped out of the ground, and towered over her. Nico Robin quietly acknowledged the Steelix. When the Steelix lunged for her, she jumped out of the way. She used Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano to create two huge hands and pull the Steelix down. The Steelix's chin hit an Ultra Ball, which opened and captured the Steelix. Nico Robin picked up the Ultra Ball and inspected it. Angel Island Knuckles and Tails ran around at their max speeds, searching for Sonic. They eventually re-met under a tree, checking Angel Island off of the places they've searched. They then started to return to the Tornado-2, to fly to more places. On the way, they met Angewomon. It said it felt enlightened by the island, and it admired its pureness. Tails asked Angewomon to help them, and they agreed. Playable Characters: Knuckles, Tails, Angewomon Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Enemies: Bloominator, Catakiller Jr., Monkey Dude, RhinoBot Goal: Reach the Tornado-2. Tails was devastated to learn that the Tornado-2 was destroyed. Dr. Eggman and Aku instantly revealed themselves as the culprits. Dr. Eggman told Knuckles, Tails, and Angewomon to stay on the island, and not worry about anything. Knuckles said they obviously had some secrets, and Angewomon exposed them for their truly evil selves. Right when the two sides were about to battle, Usopp came flying in between them, landing in a bush. Usopp popped out and called himself great and powerful, to be feared. Aku, unimpressed, used Size Shifter to grow huge. Usopp quickly yelled and tried to run, but Aku chased him. Playable Characters: Usopp, Tails, Knuckles, Angewomon Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Mid-Bosses: Dr. Eggman, Aku Enemies: Bloominator Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. Green portals appear behind the villains. Eggman didn't want to leave, but Aku told him that their task was already done. The villains went through the portals, which disappeared. Cyber City Bobobo-bo was at the top of a tall building, playing with his nosehair. Up in the air, Metamorpho and Dipper were flying. Dipper saw something approaching from the side, and thought it was an enemy airplane. Metamorpho stretched out his arm all the way to punch the "plane". Right after he did, the "plane" scrambled and grabbed onto Metamorpho's arm. The "plane" swung to the top, and dashed all the way to Metamorpho and Dipper. As it turns out, the "plane" was just Franky. Dipper took notes in his notebook of a robot guy that could "fly". Dipper, Metamorpho, and Franky landed on the roof Bobobo-bo was on. Dipper went to Bobobo-bo, and saw his skilled manipulation of nosehair. He said that he wanted to spend time studying Franky's and Bobobo-bo's powers, and asked for a demonstration. Playable Characters: Metamorpho, Franky, Bobobo-bo Selections: 3 Stocks: 1 Enemies: Wig Bro, Phantom Beast Goal: Defeat all enemies. Dipper finished his notes. He and Metamorpho flew off somewhere else. Battle Harbor Ken and Po were in the middle of a battle, with a large audience. One member of the audience was Pinkie Pie, who is overly excited. Po jumped around a bunch, dodging some basic strikes from Ken. Ken struck directly with a Roundhouse Kick, but Po used Skadoosh and deflects it. Pinkie Pie interrupted the battle by commenting on how awesome the Skadoosh was. She then does two of her own Skadooshes, the first one bouncing away Ken, and the second Po. Pinkie rejoins the audience. Ken and Po continued the battle. They matched fist to fist, and foot to foot. Po plopped down on Ken, pinning him to the ground. After struggling, Ken used Heat Rush to gain a boost. He threw Po off of him. Pinkie Pie said Ken was on fire...literally. She set on fire herself. The fire quickly spread, causing the audience to run away. Pinkie Pie asked which one of them wanted to battle her. Both declined, very annoyed. Pinkie Pie desperately called out for somebody to battle. Right as she did, Tony Tony Chopper landed on her back. Chopper then fell off as Pinkie fell in the water, beginning the first underwater level. Playable Characters: Pinkie Pie Selections: 1 Stocks: 3 Enemies: Perciform, Sunfish, Catfish, Arowana, Sharq, Jellyfish Goal: Reach the underwater tunnel. Tony Tony Chopper wanted to rescue Pinkie Pie, but he couldn't because of his Devil Fruit. Po and Ken didn't care, because of her being annoying. Chopper was looking over into the water, when Ruto surfaced, and asked if something was the matter. After the explanation, Ruto used Big Octo to create a Big Octo. It sucked up Chopper, as well as Po and Ken, and swam down. Ruto swam after them. Playable Characters: Ruto Selections: 1 Stocks: 3 Enemies: Perciform, Sunfish, Catfish, Arowana, Sharq, Jellyfish Goal: Reach the underwater tunnel. The Big Octo spat out the characters, and swam away. Ruto questioned all of the enemies she fought, as they weren't normally seen in those waters. She said that Pinkie Pie was in trouble, so her and Chopper dashed ahead. Po and Ken followed. The tunnel got smaller and smaller. Ruto, Chopper, Po, and Ken exited it. Tainted Sea While Ruto, Chopper, Po, and Ken looked around, they heard a loud scream. Chopper said that it was Pinkie Pie. They saw a broken boat, which they put in the red water. Chopper, Po, and Ken got in, while Ruto swam as fast as she could while pushing it. They reached the Dire Miralis, who had Pinkie Pie in its jaw. Flying in from the sky was Jake Long, who rescued Pinkie Pie and flew her over near the others. The Dire Miralis flew in at the boat. Playable Characters: Ruto, Pinkie Pie, Jake Long, Po, Ken, Tony Tony Chopper Selections: 3 Stocks: 2 Bosses: Dire Miralis Goal: Defeat the boss. The Dire Miralis died, and sunk into the ocean. Ruto said that the water shouldn't be infested with brutal beasts, and that somebody was behind most of the "pollution". Club Penguin In the Ski Village, Luffy stretched his arms to grab all the penguins he saw, and hug them in close. He then brought them to Elsa's ice palace-in-construction, and put them with the other penguins already there. Penguin brought in a large crowd from the Town. Luffy and Penguin re-met with Elsa, who was with Mia. Mia said she wanted to help using her abilities as a Mercury Adept. She and Elsa continued to construct the palace, while penguins loaded in until there wasn't anymore space. When Luffy went out for more penguins, he saw something floating in the water. When he reached in and pulled it out, it turned out to be Ratchet. Ratchet said he was attacked and forced to separate from his best friend. Tyhrranoid Attack Ships then floated in, as well as Pool Sharks. Ratchet said the attackers must have followed him. Luffy stretched and grabbed Elsa, Penguin, and Mia. Playable Characters: Luffy, Ratchet, Elsa, Penguin, Mia Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Enemies: One-Eyed Tyhrranoid, Two-Eyed Tyhrranoid, Three-Eyed Tyhrranoid, Four-Eyed Tyhrranoid, Pool Shark Goals: Defeat all enemies. Ratchet asked for help finding his best friend. Luffy quickly agreed, but Penguin reminded him about the ice fortress. Elsa decided they'd help Ratchet if he first helped them. Marine Ship Sanji and Big Hat Pirate neared the shore, where they saw Madason and Fayt, who were looking vigorously for Black Mage. Fayt pointed at the ship, and then called to the pirates. After Sanji and Big Hat Pirate docked, they jumped off the ship, and said they hadn't seen Black Mage. Big Hat Pirate explained that he was seeking revenge on who had killed him. Madason said that he could help, but they'd have to get a few things from Zenithia first. Sanji asked if there were any pretty girls there. Using the Zenithina Tintinnabulum, Madason summoned the Zenith Dragon to fly them all up. Zenithia Sanji was the first one off, excited to meet some pretty girls. However, Big Hat Pirate wanted to get straight to the equipment. Madason warned of the enemies they'd have to go through. Playable Characters: Sanji, Big Hat Pirate, Fayt, Madason Selections: 3 Stocks: 2 Enemies: Abacadabrer, Baramonster, Dragon Zombie, EvilCrab, DarkTroll, Gold Golem, Great Keeper, Grievous Bodily Arm, Mimic Goal: Reach the equipment. They got the grappling hook, and each of them got a bottle of Yggdrasil dew. Madason also got Zenithian Equipment for himself. He used Zoom to bring himself, Sanji, Big Hat Pirate, and Fayt back to the ship. They were all surprised to see Toad, Blue Toad & Yellow Toad, and Parakarry on it. Konohagure At Ichiraku Ramen, an eating contest was being held. Ayame was hosting it, along with a mysterious pink women with pink swirly hair. The participants were Owen, Naruto, Petey Piranha, Toriko, Majin Buu, and Upchuck. Ayame said that the pink-haired woman will give the winner whatever they desire. Naruto was most excited for the contest, wanting to be known as the "Champion Ichiraku Ramen Eater of the World". Ayame and the pink-haired woman passed out large bowls of ramen to all the contestants. The pink-haired woman prepared to start the contest, but Owen, Naruto, and Majin Buu had already started eating. Upchuck, then Petey, then Toriko followed. Owen and Naruto eventually took a decent lead over the other contestants. They were engulfed by their bowls as they slurped down everything they could. They ate more and more, until Naruto finished his ramen and slammed down his bowl. Owen and Toriko clapped for him, but Petey got angry. Naruto went up for his prize, but Ayame pointed out that Upchuck was actually the first one finished, as he had swallowed the entire bowl whole, including the actual bowl, near the beginning of the contest. Buu got enraged, and so did Petey. Buu launched a Chocolate Beam, and Petey launched Wooden Block, but Upchuck narrowly avoided both. Upchuck reverted into Ben 10, revealing that he was just a boy, and telling Buu and Petey not to hurt him. However, they continued to attack. Playable Characters: Ben 10, Owen, Naruto, Toriko Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Mid-Bosses: Petey Piranha, Majin Buu Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. Enraged even more, Majin Buu flew and grabbed Ayame and the pink-haired woman. He launched Chocolate Beams and turned Ben, Owen, Naruto, and Toriko into candy. He flew off, with Petey flying after him. However, there was a flash of magic, which the player barely sees due to still being in Ramen Ichiraku. Ayame mysteriously appeared outside the store. The pink-haired woman, who was shorter and with wings, a crown, and a wand, flew into the store. She turned Ben, Owen, Naruto, and Toriko back to normal with her wand. She necessarily explained how she was a fairy, and that her name was Wanda. She asked what Ben wanted for a prize, but Ben couldn't think of anything at the moment. Rabbit Hole Dig Dug, Kakashi, Donkey Kong, Phineas, Ferb, Iron Man, and Quicksilver drilled through the ground with Dig Dug's jackhammer, with Donkey Kong carrying a large, almost finished machine. When they reached the rabbit hole, Dig Dug, Phineas, and Ferb went in. After they looked around, Daffy Duck ''also dug into the hole. He grabbed many things and started throwing them around, and stomping on them. When Phineas asked why he was doing it, Daffy explained that it was Bug's hole, and that he was glad Bugs was gone. Daffy was also thinking about making the hole his. Dig Dug tried to keep drilling and move on, but Daffy grabbed him and kept ranting about Bugs. Every time Dig Dug tried to escape, Daffy would grab him back. One of the times, Daffy accidentally activated Dig Dug's jackhammer, which drilled Daffy and turned him into a slush pile. The jackhammer fell on Daffy and kept drilling him. Daffy grabbed the jackhammer to stop it, but the jackhammer pulled Daffy around, drilling large holes, including one revealing Kakashi, Donkey Kong, Iron Man, and Quicksilver. The jackhammer finally pulled Daffy up all the way through the ground. Iron Man used Unibeam to blast a hole up, and he and Quicksilver quickly carried everyone up. Amity Park Dig Dug, Kakashi, Donkey Kong, Phineas, Ferb, Iron Man, and Quicksilver all looked for Daffy. Kakashi pointed up, and people watched as the jackhammer carried Daffy through the air. Daffy crashed into '''Danny Phantom, who was flying off somewhere. Daffy and Danny crashed into a building and both stumbled to the ground, next to bypasser Kimiko. Rubble fell on both of them. Kimiko asked if they were okay. They were both unspokenly fine, but Danny said someone let the ghosts out, and he needed to stop them all from terrorizing the citizens. Playable Characters: Danny Phantom, Daffy Duck, Dig Dug, Kakashi, Donkey Kong, Phineas, Ferb, Iron Man, Quicksilver, Kimiko Selections: 4 Stocks: 2 Enemies: Ghost Goal: Defeat all enemies. Danny anticipated the strength of whoever had left the ghosts out, and requested help finding and fighting them. New York City Billy Batson and Jake Long were playing a video game at Jake's house, when they heard three screams. Jake paused the game, and told Billy to stay while he went and checked what was happening. Billy said he needed to use the bathroom. Jake went outside, and turned into a dragon. Billy went to the bathroom, and turned into '''''Shazam. Meanwhile, Giffany '''appeared in the video game. Acknowledging each other, Jake and Shazam both flew to the screams, which came from Link, Peach, and Luigi. Jake caught Peach, and Shazam caught Link and Luigi. They flew to the ground. Luigi, worked up, explained the green energy bomb. As he did, Link searched himself and noticed he had dropped some of his weapons. Playable Characters: Luigi, Peach, Shazam, Jake Long Selections: 2 Stocks: 2 Enemies: Goblin, Nix, Strigoi, Kelpie Goal: Reach Link's weapons. Link re-added the weapons to his arsenal, while a surge of electricity went into a nearby TV screen in a nearby store window. The group started to walk back to Jake's house, but a loud voice told them to stop. Electricity then surged into a lightpost. It surged down the lightpost and emerged out of it, becoming Giffany. She told the males they were handsome, and asked to be their "friend". However, Jake and Shazam were skeptical, Luigi was scared, and Link simply refused. Enraged by their responses, Giffany launched electricity at them. Playable Characters: Luigi, Peach, Shazam, Jake Long, Link Selections: 1 Stocks: 1 Mid-Bosses: Giffany Goal: Defeat all mid-bosses. Even angrier, Giffany returned to the lightpost and surged away. Oa ''Hal Jordan ''got an alert on his ring, that there was trouble on a nearby planet. He was about to fly off, but a strange green substance landed on him. Hal turned around, and saw '''Green Doh. Using his translator, Hal was able to figure out that Green Doh considered green a connection between him and Hal. Green Doh wanted to play with Hal, but Hal wouldn't, saying neither of them should be playing. Hal tried to take off, but Green Doh wanted to go with him. Sighing, Hal put Green Doh in a forcefield and brought him with. After some distance, Khunds were seen on a large rock, pointing their weapons at Hal. Enemy Lanterns flew in to join the Khunds. Hal told Green Doh that this was why they shouldn't be playing. Playable Characters: Hal Jordan, Green Doh Selections: 2 Stocks: 3 Enemies: Khund, Yellow Lanterns, Red Lanterns Goal: Defeat all enemies. Green Doh considered the fight to be play, but he didn't think it was enough. Excitebiker rode his bike, which now had rockets, to Hal and Green Doh. Green Doh explained to Hal that earlier, Excitebiker upgraded his bike, but he needed a new kind of fuel, so he used some of Green Doh's Play-Doh. This explanation also had a flashback. In the present, Excitebiker needed more fuel, so Green Doh gave him more Play-Doh, and asked to come with him. Hal told them they shouldn't leave without them, but they ignored him and rode off. Hal chased them. Kamiki Village Amaterasu was walking peacefully, when Generator Rex flew in with the Boogie Pack. Assuming she was an EVO, Rex attacked her with the Smack Hands and Blast Caster. Amaterasu simply avoided the attacks, until Katara created a water wall in between them. Katara explained that Amaterasu wasn't a monster, and that she actually helped fight against demons. Rex tried to tell them that they were EVOs and not demons, but Katara told him to follow them. Hana Valley Rex readies his Smack Hands. Katara says that she and Amaterasu had been doing a good enough job taking care of the demons, but Rex, still convinced that they're EVOs, insists on helping them. Rex, Katara, and Amaterasu finally see some demons. Playable Characters: Generator Rex, Amaterasu, Katara Selections: 2 Stocks: 1 Enemies: Cursed Tree, Yellow Imp Goal: Defeat all enemies. Rex is finally convinced that they're not EVOs, but he says that they're similar. Knowing what EVOs have done, he decides to stick by Katara and Amaterasu, and help with their cause. Category:Story Modes Category:Subpages